


Snow Day

by AzgedaMurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Innocence, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snow Day, the dropship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzgedaMurphy/pseuds/AzgedaMurphy
Summary: The Delinquents marvel at their first snow day at the Dropship camp. (A small oneshot, to work through writers block.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Snow Day

The cold sets in quickly, but the delinquents are resilient. They wrap their fingers up to prevent frostbite and set about felling trees to build warmer shelters. The camp is filled with a constant cacophony of noise and bustling activity.  
Already three cabins stand proudly around the dropship the children fell to Earth in; each with a large chimney chugging out smoke. One for the youngest children, one for the injured and sick, and the last with rotating occupants.  
The delinquents who’s turn it was to stay in Cabin Three file out slowly, a look of wonder spreading across their faces. Snow falls in Bellamy Blake’s dark sleep-tousled hair, he shakes the snow out of his curls with a grin and a chuckle. Clarke Griffin laughs, the sound a rare treat to the ears of all, as she spins in a circle with a huge smile on her face. John Murphy is silent, his eyes flashing in every direction almost frantically, a slow upturn of his lips betraying his emotions and exposing his joy.  
Octavia Blake bounds towards her brother, talking a mile a minute, her eyes wide and innocently joyful in a way they haven’t been in a long time. Lincoln trails behind her, an indulgent look on his warm face. His fingers straying into the loose parts of her hair to brush the pure white snow from the dark chocolate locks.  
Children are giggling as they gather the frozen powder into their hands and throw it at one another. Before anyone can think an all out war ensues. No own truly knows how it started but most suspect Raven Reyes, the impish grin on her face as Nathan Miller wipes snow from his own is a dead giveaway.  
For the day there are no jobs being done, fingers are numb from the cold snow instead of throbbing from a days hard work. An army of snow people form in the camp and along its border. Rocks and sticks form their faces and limbs. Someone visits the burial site of the fallen, building small snow people at each grave.  
As the light fades to night fires are piled high with wood and bellies are filled with venison. People are reluctant to go to sleep. The magic of their first snow day settling warm in their chests.  
Monty Green and Jasper Jordan quickly delay the inevitable, pulling out moonshine and wine. Jars and cups are passed around freely. The older kids constantly having to check the younger ones to keep them from drinking as well. The children pout only a little, they are content to simply cuddle together in front of the fires, small smiles and drooping eyes smoothing their faces and showing their true age.  
Bellamy Blake leads a small team in carrying the youngest to Cabin One when they fall asleep. Each one tucked in safe and warm with Harper McIntyre standing guard with them for the night. She doesn’t seem one bit disappointed about her lack of inebriation, an indulgent smile seemingly taking up permanent residence in her features.  
Contentment rings across the camp as it slowly quiets in the darkening night, the fires outside burning low before extinguishing themselves completely. Each person feels more than lucky to be on the ground. Despite the danger they are in every day, it’s all worth it for the moments like today. No one will forget their first snow day, and none would ever dare take it for granted. The stragglers smile up at the Ark in the sky before ducking into their own tents to rest for the next day’s work.


End file.
